


Teaching Vocation

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, Buddhism, Gen, Humor, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Teaching Vocation

"I'm not teaching the first years, that's _your_ job," Sanzo said, lighting a fresh cigarette from the butt of his old one.

"Ahaha," Hakkai laughed in the precise polite way that meant he wasn't amused at all, and was probably thinking of ways to volunteer Sanzo to sit on various ulcer-inducing academic committees, "I'm already teaching four courses this semester, and I really _do_ need some research time. Just one module, Sanzo. The _Introduction to Buddhist Thought_."

"Whatever," Sanzo said ungraciously. 

Hakkai had to take over from the second week. It was generally accepted thereafter that Sanzo's take on compassion and Buddha-nature was just a little too . . . _advanced_ for beginners.


End file.
